V-Day
by Lucky Kitsune 497
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hanamiya is damned pissed at his boyfriend. [Imahana]


**A/N: I know there aren't that many Imahana shippers out there. I think this couple have a past together and great chemistry for the future. I hope maybe this story will somehow convert you into a Imahana shipper.**

**Standard I-do-not-own-KnB disclaimer applies. Sorry if this sucked.**

* * *

**Imayoshi Shouichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

_Cheh, who needs him? Valentine's Day is just a stupid celebration for the cheesy anyways_, _stupid four-eyed nerd_, Hanamiya Makoto thought as he stalked down the hallways of Kirisaki Daiichi, feeling more pissed than usual.

"Hanamiya, I know it's Valentine's Day today, but I can't make it over tonight. I have the entrance exams coming up next week and you know how important this is. Susa and the rest are coming over to my house for a group study."

"Do what you want, I don't care. I'm hanging up."

"Okay. Happy Valentine's Day, Mako-chan." Imayoshi used his little nickname for Hanamiya whose anger flared up immediately.

"Shut up, idiot!" He shouted down his phone before punching the "End Call' button and shoving it back into his pants pocket.

As he walked down the hallways to his classroom, he caught the sight of numerous girls fidgeting while they try to confess to the boy they liked, or finding a way to slip him some chocolates or love letters.

However, no one dared approached him at all as he walked down the hallway, not even the bravest girl or the most popular one.

Of course, the entire female student body of Kirisaki Daiichi High School knew better than to confess to Hanamiya face to face, after an incident where he cruelly rejected the girl who publicly confessed to him. They chose to leave him chocolates at his desk or his gym locker instead (without being seen by him).

_Damned idiots_, he thought.

His classmate/basketball teammate, Furuhashi Kojirou stared at Hanamiya as he plopped down angrily down his seat right in front of him, frowning at the small space which was crammed full with letters and chocolates. He swept everything down into the box he kept under his desk and dumped it onto Furuhashi's desk.

"My, my Hanamiya. What crawled up your ass and died on this beautiful morning?"

"Shut up Furuhashi, or I'll shut it for you." Hanamiya snapped angrily at his friend.

Seeing his anger, Furuhashi backed down. "Jeez, no need to be so worked up. Just a concerned friend here you know."

"I'm not some prissy girl, so I'm fine. Mind your own business." Hanamiya turned back to the front as their history teacher walked into the classroom.

_It's not like we had anything special planned anyway. Just forget about that moron_, he thought as his teacher began his lecture in the front.

* * *

**~o~ \(^ v ^)/ ~o~**

* * *

"Oi, Imayoshi!"

Imayoshi turned and faced Susa, who was sitting 3 seats behind him.

"Ah, what is it Susa?"

"I was wondering whether to bring dinner over to your place, or should we just order take-out."

"Just take-out will do."

"Are you sure you don't have plans for tonight? I mean it is Valentine's Day after all, and I think your girlfriend would want you to…"

Imayoshi cut him off." It's fine, she…. understands."

"Yeah well, all of us feel bad for interrupting you. It's good that she understands but, we're pretty much done with our studying anyway. If you want to reschedule for tomorrow…"

"I called her earlier, she was fine with it." Imayoshi smiled.

"Ahh, okay."

Imayoshi turned back to the chemistry book he was studying from earlier, but his attention wasn't on the chemical equations printed on the page.

Girlfriend huh? That word isn't really concrete in Imayoshi's vocabulary. Everyone in Touou Gakuen knew that the former basketball team captain was taken, but who the lucky girl was, now that's a mystery. No one knew what she looked like, or even her name. Just that she was from another school not far from their own. It's no surprise that the regulars of Touou Gakuen basketball team had their fair share of admirers and they got confessions regularly from girls, especially Imayoshi, the former captain, and their team's ace, Aomine Daiki.

Aomine never showed interest towards any of them, preferring to sleep the day away or play some basketball rather than go out with a girl except Momoi Satsuki, his childhood friend and current team manager. Imayoshi on the other hand, turned down every confession he got with a polite smile, saying he's already seeing someone else. This makes the girls swoon even more, and making them even more envious of Imayoshi's lucky girlfriend.

True, Imayoshi was seeing someone. But he didn't have a girlfriend, but more like a boyfriend instead. His boyfriend of 2 years and 9 months, is Hanamiya Makoto, the captain of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team and his kouhai at their middle school.

Imayoshi himself could hardly remember how they'd met, or when did he become crazy over this rude, arrogant kouhai of his. Hanamiya Makoto was known as a cold and ruthless player on court with no qualms about using rough play to break down his opponents, no matter how strong they are.

"So what? I'm always telling you, whether it's a genius or a prodigy, once it's broken, it's just garbage." He always said.

Even though he has a mean, sadistic streak in him, his skills in basketball are well-respected by his teammates along with opponents who knew not to underestimate him. And he does care very much for his team, even if he'll never admit it. But Imayoshi is one of the few, if not the only one, that could break down every defense Hanamiya put up to keep everyone else out.

He wasn't one for words of affection, or hugs and kisses. They hardly went out on dates, since Hanamiya thought it was useless and a waste of money. Their way of spending time together was by playing basketball in the courts nearby, or hanging out at each others houses. But, on the rare occasion that comes in once in two months or so, they would go out on a actual date, whether it's the movies, a dinner at a restaurant or even to the games arcade, although they cannot hold hands like regular couples could. But even that is already enough for the both of them, just spending that little bit of time with him leaves a warm glow in his heart.

But lately, since Imayoshi's retirement from the basketball team, he started focusing his entire energy into his university entrance examinations, meaning he hardly spent any time with his boyfriend. Imayoshi knew Hanamiya understands, to a certain degree anyway, but neglecting him too much is not good since his patience is very thin and he's almost at his limit.

Perhaps there's something he could do to keep his boyfriend happy…

* * *

**~o~ \(^ v ^)/ ~o~**

* * *

"Screw the exams, screw the world, screw the people, screw HIM!" Hanamiya grumbled all the way back to his house.

It was rather late, the sky was already completely dark. After practice, he had stayed on for extra practice, claiming there was a skill he needed to polish up. His parents worked abroad, and he didn't have any siblings, so he had the house all to himself most of the time.

It wasn't that he cared very much for the occasion, in fact he hates meaningless things like Valentine's Day and White Day, especially today where he had to entertain all those fan girls that shoved chocolate and love letters into his gym locker and his desk in class, confessing their undying love for him.

That's really stupid. They don't even know the real him, and here they are saying that they are in love with him.

It wasn't like he didn't understand how busy Imayoshi was, he did get it. He knew how much Imayoshi wanted to get into the university of his dreams, and how hard he studied for this. If he let his guard down for even a moment, his admission would slip right through his fingers and he doesn't want that to happen.

He had been patient, he never pestered or bugged Imayoshi when he was busy. He was used to him canceling their dates in favour of studying, not that they even went out much in the first place. It's been 2 weeks since they last saw each other, and all Hanamiya wanted was to see his boyfriend in person, even just for a little while.

Not that he'll admit it to anyone, not until the day he dies.

Imayoshi was his senpai from middle school, and they had a great senpai-kouhai relationship before they became lovers when Imayoshi first started high school. He is always seen as a nice person from afar, but once you get to know him, one would realize his ability to play mind games with others to break down his opponents are even greater than Hanamiya's. Hanamiya knew his style of basketball was ruthless, and he had hurt many people. He's not even in it to win, but just the thrill of seeing other players suffer. Many call him a sadist, but Imayoshi was one of the few that didn't mind his style of playing and in fact, respect it to a certain degree.

In his absence, Hanamiya even found it hard for himself to admit that he did miss his bespectacled boyfriend, a lot. His constant smile, his lame-ass jokes that aren't funny, his polite Kansai accent, and even him pushing his glasses up. More importantly, he missed his warm presence and kindness to him, even if he didn't really deserve it in the first place.

_Looks like I'm alone again tonight,_ he thought to himself.

He turned into the street where he lived and saw his boyfriend standing at the gate to his house. Even though winter was over, but spring was not quite here yet, so it was still chilly outside.

"Idiot, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. Extra practice again?"

"Of course. Since I have nothing to do after school, why not polish up my basketball skills. And didn't you say you had a study group thing at your place?"

"Ahh, well… I guess I wanted to see you. Susa and the rest have been pestering me about tonight, since they thought my 'girlfriend' wouldn't be too happy if I spent so much time on studies and neglected her." Imayoshi smiled.

Hanamiya grimaced at the word 'girlfriend'. Being in the closet with him was one thing, but being called a girl is another.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend? Why don't you run along and spend some time with her instead of bothering me."

"Oh Mako-chan, they were just concerned about me, and I never told them that the person I'm seeing is a boy."

"Idiot, I though I told you to stop calling me that annoying name. I'm not a girl or even a cat."

"Ahh, but you'll always be my Mako-chan." He whispered into Hanamiya's ears and lowered his lips to his.

The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through Hanamiya's entire body, and he quickly pushed Imayoshi away.

"You idiot! We're in public, save that sort of thing for when we're alone." Hanamiya hissed.

"So, does this mean we can save all of that for after dinner?" Imayoshi smiled, causing Hanamiya's stomach to flip for a second.

"Do what you want." He turned to the gate to hide his face as he punched in the lock combination to the door.

"Don't worry Mako-chan. I'm all yours tonight, and you can do whatever you want with me." Imayoshi snaked his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him close to himself as they entered the house.

* * *

**~o~ \(^ v ^)/ ~o~**

* * *

**_-the next day-_**

Hanamiya limped his way to the basketball courts, no doubt earning some strange stares from his classmates as well as team mates. But of course as usual, no one dared to approach the sadistic captain, except for one brave Furuhashi.

"Oi Hanamiya, what the hell happened to you?"

Hanamiya winced at the ache that he was feeling in his lower back. "What does it look like you, idiot?"

"But you were fine at practice yesterday..."

"I stayed back for extra practice, but I slipped and fell flat on my back. I don't think I can play today, but I'll be supervising. Go practice as usual, or else..." Hanamiya threatened, his anger evident in his voice.

His 'or else' sent the rest of the eavesdropping team members running back to practice, for fear that they would be Hanamiya's unfortunate victim of the day and being tortured to near death. No one like a very pissed Hanamiya Makoto that's for sure, and they sure pitied whoever who made him this angry.

From the sounds of Hanamiya cussing and hissing in pain from the injury on the benches, they sure were glad that it wasn't them.

_Stupid bastard_, Hanamiya cursed his boyfriend all the way to kingdom come.

On the other side of the city at that exact moment, was a smug Imayoshi who sneezed as he walked into his school library with a happy (and creepy) smile on his face.

"Imayoshi, what's the occasion? You look extremely happy today." Susa asked his friend.

"Nothing much, just had a great night, that's all."

"You see, I told you it would be good for you to spend some time with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day. I bet she was really surprised and happy to see you."

"She sure was. Looks like I made the right decision by cancelling the study session last night." He smiled as he flipped his Japanese textbook open.

He sure hoped that Hanamiya wasn't too sore from last night's (ahem!) activities, or too mad at him for reducing him to that state.

**_-owari-_**


End file.
